


CinABun (In The Oven)

by SaraCiuzio



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, First Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraCiuzio/pseuds/SaraCiuzio
Summary: Following 'Jordan', Ciara and Ben prepare for impending parenthood.Claire has not been outed at the firestarter yet so Salem is still against Ben and think he's bad for Ciara.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is already posted as a separate story(Jordan) but I decided to turn this into a full-fledged story and this chapter now serves as a Prologue.

Ciara and Ben walked up to Jordan's apartment. Ben was excited as he hadn't seen his sister in years. Ciara on the other hand was a little nervous. Ben squeezed Ciara's hand supportively, "You have nothing to worry about." Ciara sighed anxiously, "This is a **BIG** deal. This is your sister. The **_MOST_** important woman in your life." Ben smiled and kissed Ciara's cheek, "Second." Ciara blushed slightly, "I love you." Ben kissed Ciara's forehead, "And I love you. And Jordan will too."

Ciara sighed and shook the anxiety off. Ben knocked on the door and a moment later, a tall woman opened the door and threw her arms around Ben, "Benji!" Ben returned the hug and groaned, "_MUST_ you call me that?" Jordan retreated from the hug and chuckled, "Yes, I am your sister, so it is my job to tease you endlessly. No matter HOW old you get." Jordan turned to Ciara, "And this must be Ciara. I have heard so much about you, I could swear that I've known you for years." Ciara turned to Ben and raised her eyebrows. Ben turned a light shade of pink. Jordan wrapped Ciara in a tight hug, even tighter than the one that she gave Ben.

Jordan didn't let up, "You are even more gorgeous than Ben said that you were." Ben's light pink turned into a tomato. Ben, desperate to change the subject said, "Are you gonna let us in or are you just going to continue to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend in the hallway?" Jordan smirked, "You're right. I'll have plenty of time to embarrass you IN my apartment." With that, Jordan stepped to the side and Ben and Ciara walked into Jordan's apartment. Ciara looked around, taking in the apartment, "Wow, it's beautiful. Wherever you got your décor taste is clearly not where Ben got his." Ben opened his mouth in shock, "Hey!" Ciara giggled and gave Ben a side hug, "I'm kidding, I love you AND your taste." Ben made a slight smile, "Nice save."

Jordan took Ciara's arm and pulled him toward her, "Okay. I need some one-on-one time with you." Before Ben could object, Jordan handed Ben a piece of paper, "I ordered your favorite Italian. Go pick it up?" Ben sighed, "Fine." As soon as the door shut, Jordan ushered Ciara to the couch, "Now that he's gone, you and I can get to know each other better." As soon as Ben left, Ciara's nerves returned. Jordan could sense that, "I'm not here to interrogate you. I just want to get to know the girl that has captured my brother's heart so."

Ciara smiled, "I'll be honest, when Ben told me that you invited us here, I was hesitant. Ben and I have spent so much of our relationship fighting other people's opinions, I wasn't sure if I could take one more. Ben assured me that you are the most understanding person in his life, so I said 'What the hell?'."

Jordan rested her hand on Ciara's wrist, "I promise, I don't want to give you the 3rd degree or anything." Ciara smiled a small smile relaxing. Jordan continued, "Ben told me all about how you guys met, but I want to hear it the way you saw it." Ciara sighed deeply, "It's a long story." Jordan gestured to the empty apartment, "We got time."

Ciara half-laughed, "Okay. It was a case of right-place right-time. I had just walked in on the guy that I was interested in hooking up with my friend/niece." Jordan looked at Ciara in confusion, "Wha-?" Ciara continued, "That's another story for another time. I took off on my motorcycle and I took a turn too quickly. I completely wiped out and couldn't move. As luck would have it, Chad DiMera had just run Ben out of Salem, so he just happened to find me. Thank god for that, now." Jordan looked at Ciara, "Now?"

Ciara sighed, "I didn't trust him at first. I just knew him as 'The Necktie Killer'. I was terrified that he was going to hurt me. He gave me a knife so I could protect myself if he made me feel unsafe. I never used it. Slowly I stopped seeing 'necktie killer' and just started to see Ben. We talked about so much: my past, his. He told me so much about Clyde. What you guys went through. He even told me about your kitten."

Jordan looked at Ciara shocked, "He told you about that? He's never told anyone that." Ciara smiled, "Yeah, but it wasn't all deep and dark in the cabin. We had light moments too. Like when he washed my feet because I had quite a 'funk' to me." Ciara laughed before continuing, "I warned him that I was ticklish and I might've kinda kicked him in the mouth. And he went flying across the room." Jordan stifled a laugh, "Oh my god." Ciara nodded laughing herself, "Yeah. He said that he was gonna quit while he still had all of his teeth. That was the moment. The turning moment when I realized that I didn't need the knife. He wasn't gonna hurt me. But then, thanks to my BRILLIANT mother, she put out an APB for Ben before she thought that he had taken me against my will. So, when Ben ran out of his meds, he couldn't get more because there were cops swirling around the pharmacy. That's when he lost touch with reality. Starting seeing Clyde." Tears filled Ciara's eyes as she continued, "I did everything I could to convince him that Clyde wasn't really there. But 'Clyde' was telling Ben that I was lying, that I had called my mom, which I hadn't. I wanted to be there with Ben. I got him to grab my hand and feel that that was real, I was. He finally went to the pharmacy and got his meds, but when he got back…" Jordan nodded, "The cabin was on fire." Ciara looked down, "Yeah."

Jordan put a supportive hand on Ciara's shoulder, "But you believed that he didn't do it." Ciara sighed, "There were moments where I let people like my mom and Tripp get in my head and put doubts there, but at the end of the day, I knew. I knew that Ben didn't do it. When he came and told me that he knew 100% that he didn't do it. The absolute joy I felt, that was indescribable." Ciara wiped a couple tears, "Sorry." Jordan shook her head, "No, don't apologize. You have been an amazing source of strength for my brother." Ciara sighed, "And he has been for me too. Can I tell you something? Something that I haven't even told Ben?" Jordan nodded, "Of course."

Ciara took a deep sigh, "I'm pregnant." Jordan jumped up, "What?! Oh my god!" At that moment Ben walked back into the apartment. Ben stood still for a moment listening intently to their conversation. Jordan asked, "Why haven't you told him?" Ciara closed her eyes, "I've tried, so many damn times. But every time I do, I chicken out." Jordan said, "You need to tell him." Ciara sighed, "I know, I know. But this is going to change everything. Nothing will ever be the same. There's a 3rd person in our relationship now."

Ben slid against the wall, not believing what Ciara was saying. She could be saying only one thing: she was cheating on him. He knew the signs, he'd seen it all before. The jumpiness whenever he touched her, constant avoiding alone time. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. Ben stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Jordan and Ciara looked up. Ciara asked, "What was that?" Jordan shook her head, "It was just my neighbor. He doesn't know the concept of gently shutting a door." Ciara chuckled and glanced at her phone, "Where is Ben? This pregnant girl needs to eat." Ciara chuckled, "That's the first time I've said that out loud." Jordan hugged Ciara, "Well, congrats and I can't wait to spoil my niece or nephew."

* * *

Ben ran out of the apartment and started hyperventilating. He just kept running. He couldn't believe his ears. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He stopped when his legs were burning. He sat down on the sidewalk Ciara's words playing on a loop over and over again in his head. Jordan telling Ciara that she "needed to tell him", that once she did it would "change everything" and "nothing would be the same" and the "3rd person in the relationship". That last one, was the one that cut Ben's heart like a knife. She wasn't saying that it was a mistake, but that someone else was in their relationship now? Ben thought to himself, "Is this what Tripp felt like when he was getting in-between him and Ciara." Ben thought that he would never feel the type of pain that he did when he saw Abigail with Chad, but this was so much worse than that. He had exposed every part of himself to Ciara: the good, the bad, and certainly the ugly. He thought that Ciara had done the same with him, but it turned out that their relationship was one-sided in that respect.

* * *

Ciara glanced at her phone and saw it had been hours since Ben had left, "Where is he? Where'd you send him? To Italy to get the food?" Jordan chuckled, "No, it's about 20 minutes away. He should have been back by now." Ciara typed out a quick text, "Are you okay?"

* * *

Ben's phone beeped. Ben looked at his phone and chuckled bitterly. Was he okay? He was the furthest thing from okay. He thought about replying saying his thoughts exactly, but took a deep breath and deleted Ciara's text message. Before locking his phone, he saw the wallpaper and his heart broke even further than he thought it could. It was a picture from their first Christmas as a couple, on Ciara's motorcycle together. He had it fixed as a surprise for her. The way Ciara looked at him, or at least the way he had thought she was looking at him, in complete love, it all seemed like a lie now. Every look, every moment, every kiss, every **_EVERYTHING_** that they had shared since he stumbled upon her after she crashed.

* * *

Jordan could tell that Ciara was getting worried. Ciara was checking her phone what seemed like every 10 seconds. Jordan took Ciara's phone out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table, "Has he ever done this before?" Ciara shook her head violently, fighting back tears, "No. Never. It's so weird. We-we never go more than a few hours without at least texting. And he usually responds almost instantly. I-I don't know what's going on. But I'm starting to get really worried."

Ciara grabbed her phone and furiously typed "Ben, what is going on? I am getting really worried. Please just respond so I know that you're okay. I love you." Ciara sighed deeply and pressed send.

* * *

Ben, still sitting on the sidewalk looked at his phone once again. A part of him felt bad about how worried Ciara was, but another part of him thought that this was exactly what she deserved for betraying him like that. Ben shook his head and tried to get those thoughts out of his head.

* * *

After several hours of radio silence from Ben, Ciara fell asleep on the couch. Ciara heard a rustling in the kitchen and jumped up, "Ben?" Ciara's face fell when she saw it was just Jordan getting a bottle of water from the fridge, "Sorry, just me." Ciara closed her eyes, fighting tears.

Jordan placed the bottle of water on the island in the kitchen and ran and wrapped Ciara in a hug, "Hey, it's gonna be okay." Ciara sniffed, "This is so out of character for him. I hate to even say this, but I'm starting to think that…" Ciara couldn't even finish her sentence. Jordan pulled herself from the hug, "That he's gone off his meds?" Ciara nodded, "I hate, _HATE_ even thinking this. But.." Jordan nodded, "Since it's so unlike him." Ciara swallowed hard, "Yeah. Should-should we call the police?" Jordan sighed deeply, "If he's not back by tomorrow morning, I think we need to seriously consider it. Sorry for waking you. Do you want to go to the hotel to sleep?" Ciara shook her head, "No, I think that if Ben's gonna go anywhere he's gonna come back here." Jordan nodded, "Okay."

Jordan went into the closet and pulled out a blanket, "Here. I know it's hard, but try to get some sleep." Ciara took a deep breath, "Okay." Ciara tried to make a makeshift bed on Jordan's couch, but as comfortable as it was, she couldn't sleep and that was because Ben wasn't next to her. Ciara couldn't remember the last time that she slept alone.

* * *

The next morning while Ciara was still sleeping, Ben walked into Jordan's apartment. Ciara heard the movement and jumped up throwing the blanket off of her and ran up to Ben. She wrapped Ben in a tight hug but Ben didn't return the hug and remained stiff. Ciara sighed deeply, "I am so glad that you're okay. I was about ready to call the police. What happened?"

Ciara put her hand to Ben's cheek and he flinched. Ben's face turned hard, "I came back with the food and I heard you and Jordan." Ciara raised her eyebrows, "And…?" Ben swallowed and continued, "I heard what you confessed to her." Ciara sighed deeply, "You heard that?" Ben nodded and Ciara continued, "Okay… Look, that's not the way I wanted you to find out." Ben started pacing, "How did this happen?" Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "I think you know exactly how it happened." Ben continued, "So you're saying that this is _MY_ fault?!" Ciara tried to take Ben's hands in her own, "No, no. That's not what I'm saying at all!" Ben said, "Then what _ARE_ you saying? And how could you tell Jordan, at all, but especially before me?!"

Ciara closed her eyes, "Look, there were so many times that I started to tell you." Ben's eyes got wide, "AND..?" Ciara continued, "I-I just couldn't find the words." Ben's eyes turned dark, "It's 2 words. How hard could it be?!" Ciara took a step away from Ben, "I'm sorry, but I knew that as soon as I said those words that NOTHING would be the same." Ben said, "So, you just thought that you could keep it from me forever?" Ciara shook her head violently, "No, I knew that I couldn't keep this from you for much longer. It would become obvious." Ben looked at Ciara in complete shock, "Why? Be-because I had been through this before, I should know the signs." Ciara stopped for a second and took a deep breath, "Ben, I know that this is going to change things, but this doesn't have to be a bad thing. I think that this can make us and our connection to each other even stronger."

Ben looked at Ciara like she had lost her damn mind, "How in the world would this make our connection stronger?!" Ciara closed her eyes, "Because now there is physical proof of our love." Ciara put Ben's hand to her still-flat stomach. Ben looked at Ciara in complete and utter confusion, "Wait, what're you talking about?" Ciara half-laughed, "I'm pregnant. In 7 months, there's going to be a half-you/half-me running around. Okay maybe more than 7…" Before Ciara could finished Ben lifted Ciara up and kissed her. Tears started pooling in Ben's eyes, "We're gonna have a baby?" Ciara nodded just enjoyed staying in the position for a moment before realizing something, "Wait, what did YOU think I was talking about?"

Ben put Ciara down and started to scratch the back of his neck, "No-nothing. Exactly what you're talking about." Ciara raised her eyebrows at Ben, "You went from pissed off to elated in .2 seconds. I don't buy it, not for 1 minute." Ben sighed deeply and led Ciara over to the couch. "Okay. When I heard you talking to Jordan, I thought that you were confessing to her that you had cheated on me." Ciara looked at Ben in shock, "What? Wh-why would you think that?" Ben closed his eyes, not able to meet Ciara's, "You were saying how things were gonna change forever and nothing would ever be the same. And that you kept trying to tell me."

Now it was Ciara's turn to get angry, "Do you really think that I would cheat on you? Ever?! I mean, honestly, Ben, from the time that you rescued me after my crash, I couldn't even think about another guy without you being in my head. I love you and I would never, NEVER do that." Ben ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I know that, but there was a part of me that just, just went back to that place with Abigail. I thought we were happy, but she had been sleeping with Chad." Ciara put one of her hands on Ben's cheek and the other on Ben's hands, "Abigail and I may be cousins, which is really weird when I say it like that." Ben half-smiled before Ciara continued, "…But I would never EVER do that to you. Ben, YOU are the man that I love. You have been there for me for so much. I love you so much, Ben."

Jordan walked out into the living room and was shocked to see Ben sitting on the couch with Ciara, "Benjamin Weston… Why I oughta…" Ben wrapped Jordan in a hug, "Hey sis." Jordan shook her head, "You know, your girlfriend is a LOT more understanding than I am. If a guy did that to me…" Ben raised his hands up, "I know. I'm lucky." Ciara smiled at that. Jordan hit Ben on the shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you disappear like that?!"

Before Ben could attempt to explain, Ciara interrupted, "Ben overheard our conversation. Missed the part where I told you that I was pregnant and just heard the keeping something from him part So…" Jordan narrowed her eyes at Ben, "So you thought she had some big secret. And now…?" Ben picked Ciara up and Ciara exclaimed, "Oh!" Ben put Ciara down and put his head on her stomach, "I'm your daddy." Ciara smiled and Jordan chuckled at how much her brother had grown up. Ben jumped up, ran over to the window and yelled, "I'm gonna be a father!" Jordan's neighbor yelled, "Congrats. Now SHUT UP!" Ciara and Jordan bursted out laughing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot, follow-up to 'Jordan'. But I kept wanting to expand throughout Ciara's pregnancy and then delivery and then Cin in their journey as new parents and it just became too long.

Ciara and Ben laid in bed together. Ben held his hand on Ciara's slightly growing stomach while she slept. It was his favorite thing to do. He always loved his girlfriend's body, but now that it was growing their child? He couldn't get enough.

Ciara stirred awake, "Hey." Ben softly said, "Hey." Ciara noticed Ben's hand on her stomach, "Still trying to feel, huh?" Ciara was now 4 months pregnant and she had started to feel some movements, but Ben was yet to feel it himself and was determined to. Ciara sat up, "You will have _PLENTY_ of time to feel him or her move."

Ben softly mumbled, "I just want to feel him move." Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "You think it's a boy?" Ben tried to play it off, "Uh, no." Ciara raised her eyebrows, "Ben, you said you 'want to feel HIM'." Ben sighed, "Okay. Truth time. I will be happy with whatever we have boy or girl, but there is a piece of me that wants a son to prove that I can be a better father than mine was to me." Ciara gently rubbed her hand up and down Ben's arm, "Oliver Benjamin Weston, there is no way in _**HELL**_ you could ever be even remotely what your father was. You are a good, kind man. And I know that you're gonna be an amazing father to this baby. Boy or Girl." Ben sighed, "I know, I just…" Ciara started playing with Ben's hair, "I know, babe." Ben sighed, "I love you." Ciara leaned into Ben's shoulder, "I love you, too."

Ben took a deep breath, "You're not gonna be able to keep this a secret for much longer." Ciara sat up and raised her eyebrows, "So you're saying I'm getting fat?" Ben put a hand to Ciara's face and shook his head, "No, no. You're just growing our baby. And I love seeing your belly get bigger." Ciara cocked her head at Ben. "I-I'm just saying, the loose clothing thing isn't gonna work for much longer." Ciara got up, "Well, maybe I should start sleeping somewhere else since I'm SO big. You probably can't fit in the bed anymore!"

Ben stood up and slowly walked over to Ciara, "Baby, that's not what I'm saying." Ciara crossed her arms, "So what ARE you saying?" "Ciara, I love you and you shouldn't feel like you have to hide the fact that you are pregnant." Ben tenderly ran his hand up and down Ciara's arm, "We made that baby together in love. It's completely your call when you want to tell people, but all I'm saying is yes you are getting a more _protrude_ baby bump, but that's not a bad thing. It means that our baby is growing." Ciara sighed and her body relaxed as she nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset like that. It's these damn hormones. I never used to act like this."

Ben hugged Ciara, "Bobcat, I don't care if you scream at me now until this baby is born. You are giving me the most incredible gift in the world, and you're allowed an outburst or two." Ciara smiled, "I love you, Ben." So far, Ben and Jordan were the only ones who knew Ciara was pregnant. She had wanted to wait until she was in the 'safe zone' to tell other people, but she's been there for over a month and was still dragging her feet. "I get what you're saying. But Ben, I can't just walk up to someone like my mom and say 'Hey Mom, I'm…" Ben finished, "…having a baby with a serial killer?" Ciara's eyes fell, "Ben..." Ben shrugged his shoulders, "It's true."

Ciara put her hand on Ben's neck and rested her forehead on his, "Ben, you are not your past and I am so happy to be having a baby with you. There is no one in this world that I would rather have father my child." Ciara put her hand on top of her stomach. "That's it." Ciara grabbed Ben's hand and started to pull him through the apartment, "Whe-where are we going?" Ciara sighed, "We're telling everyone. Right now."

* * *

Ciara marched into Doug's Place where most of Ciara's family happened to be. Ciara made her presence known. "Everyone, I have an announcement." Ciara took Ben's hand, "We're having a baby."

Everyone including, Doug, Julie, Hope, Jennifer, and Abigail looked at Ciara in shock. Hope approached Ciara with wide eyes. "Ci-Ciara, you can't be serious." Ciara nodded and gave Ben a side hug, "Yes, mom. I am." Hope shook her head, "This can't be happening." Ben said, "Look Hope, I know that-" Hope's face turned angry, "You-you must've tricked my daughter because no daughter of mine would willingly have a baby with a serial killer."

Ciara cut her mom off, "Look, I have been willing to put up with your comments…" Ciara looked to the rest of the group, "Actually all of your comments about Ben. But now…" Ciara smiled at Ben and rested a hand on her stomach, "Ben and I have made a family for ourselves. I always knew that Ben would be in my life forever, but now he will be in yours too. Because of this baby. Which is just as much a Horton as it is a Weston." Ciara smiled at Ben, "So… In 5 months, you will either get on board or you will have nothing to do with the baby… or me any longer." Ciara stormed out of Doug's Place with Ben right behind her.

Ciara stood outside of Doug's Place breathing deep. Ciara through huffs said, "That was…" Ben finished, "Badass, Rockstar." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben, "And I meant every single word of it. I will not have anyone talking badly about my baby daddy." Ben smiled and pulled Ciara into a deep and tight hug.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a poll on my twitter asking what story should I update CinABun or Living In Cin and CinABun won by a long shot.

Ciara walked through the Square looking at different shops. Every time she went into one she walked out with countless bags for the baby. Ciara was about to head back to the loft when she saw her mom headed toward her. Ciara hadn't seen her in almost 2 months since the ultimatum at Doug's Place. Ciara meant every word of what she said; her mother could either shape up when it came to Ben or ship out as far as she was concerned.

Hope looked at Ciara's growing belly as she approached her, "Ciara." Ciara coolly said, "Mom." Hope, judging her daughter's tone continued carefully, "How are you feeling?" Ciara sighed, "Good." Hope continued, "Getting lots of rest?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, Ben doesn't let me do anything. He waits on me hand and foot." Hope's swallowed hard at hearing Ben's name but did her best to hide it because the last thing she wanted to do was ostracize her daughter further. Ciara sighed, "If there's nothing else, I really should get home."

Hope gently grabbed Ciara's arm, "Wait." Ciara closed her eyes for a moment, "What, Mom?" Hope let go of Ciara's arm, "Why don't you come by the Brady Pub tonight at say 6?" Ciara looked at her mom in confusion, "Why?" Hope sighed, "It's a surprise." Ciara thought about it for a second, "Okay." As Ciara started to walk away, Hope yelled out, "Oh, and don't bring Ben."

Ciara rolled her eyes and muttered "of course" as she walked away.

* * *

Ciara walked into the loft and saw Ben sitting on the floor putting the crib together. Ciara smiled and Ben was so into what he was doing he didn't even hear her come in. Ben ordered the crib as soon as they got back to Salem because he was so excited. Ciara knew that Ben was going to be the most amazing father in the world.

Ciara put her bags on the island and Ben looked up, "Someone was busy." Ciara chuckled, "I'm not the only one." Ben smiled and stood up, "Yeah, I-I know we still have time but I just wanted to get a head start. I want everything to be perfect." Ciara smiled and walked up to Ben, "I know that you are going to be the most amazing daddy."

Ben smiled but Ciara could tell that there was a twinge of sadness in his smile. "What? What's wrong?" Ben smirked slightly, "You know me so well. I-I told you that I want to prove that I can be a better father than mine was to me…" Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, "You will be, I know it." Ben rested his hands on Ciara's back, "Bu-but there IS a piece of me that is afraid that I will end up… I'll end up just like my father."

Tears began to well in Ciara's eyes, "N-No baby, that's not possible. You are NOT your father. Okay? Look at me Ben." Ben looked up and met Ciara's eyes, "You are not responsible for the things your father did to you. I know that you are going to do everything in your power to make sure…" Ciara put Ben's hand over her belly, "…to make sure this baby always feels loved."

Ben smiled a small smile, "Yeah. This baby and his or her mother is the most important thing to me." Ciara smiled, "I love you Ozark."

Ben's smile fell and he took a deep breath, "I need you to promise me something, Ciara." Ciara smiled at Ben, "Anything." Ben thinned his lips to a line, "I-if the day ever comes that I-I start to turn into my father, I need you to promise me that you will take the baby and leave and never look back." Tears began to well in Ciara's eyes, "Ben…" Ben swallowed hard, "Promise me, Ciara."

Ben rubbed Ciara's belly. Ben thought he felt the baby move. Ben looked at Ciara, "Was that…?" Ciara nodded, "I think you just felt our baby move." Ben laughed and picked Ciara up and spun her around. Ciara laughed as Ben put her back down. "I love you Ciara Alice Brady."

Ciara gave Ben a kiss on the lips and made her way over to the freezer. Ciara pulled out a container, "Is this…?" "The peanut butter ice cream you've craved? Yeah. I picked up some while you were out." Ciara smiled, "Thank you, Ben." Ciara took a spoonful, "Mm, that's the stuff." Ben pointed to the fridge, "There's also a mango smoothie in there." Ciara opened the fridge and pulled the styrofoam container out of the fridge. Ciara smiled slightly as she dipped a spoonful of peanut butter ice cream into the smoothie and licked the spoon. "Ciara, are you sure you want to-" Ben had a look of disgust while Ciara looked like she was in heaven. Ciara sighed contently, "Oh, that's good." Ben chuckled lightly, "Whatever my baby wants."

Ciara put the spoon in the sink, "Mm, I forgot to tell you. I ran into my mom in the Square." Ben took a seat on one of the bar stools by the island, "And how did that go?" Ciara shrugged her shoulders, "Tensed when I said your name; y'know, the usual." Ciara swallowed, "She invited me to the pub tonight, said it was some kind of surprise."

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Are you going to go?" Ciara nodded slowly, "I want to see what she has to say, but I made myself perfectly clear 2 months ago." "Maybe, maybe this is some sort of peace offering. Maybe she's giving you a baby shower?" Ciara sighed, "Maybe, but I think you're thinking too positively of my mom."

* * *

Ciara walked out into the living room wearing an off-the-shoulder black maternity dress. Ben stood up from the couch, "Wow."

Ciara played with the top of dress a bit, "Is it too much? I-I mean this is the first maternity dress I'm wearing." Ben walked over to Ciara and caressed her cheek, "You look beautiful." Ciara blushed slightly, "Thank you." Ciara kissed Ben and walked over to the island and grabbed her bag, "I will see you later. Bye."

* * *

Ciara walked up to the Pub and saw a sign that said "_Closed for Private Party_". Ciara walked into the pub and saw people from both sides of her family sitting at tables. Hope walked up to Ciara. Ciara looked at her mom, "Wha-what is going on here exactly?"

Hope gestured to a nearby chair, "Why don't you sit down?" Ciara sat down and rested a hand protectively on her stomach. "So why exactly am I here?" Hope swallowed hard, "Honey, I know that this must be a scary time for you. You're entering a new phase of life. But-but why would you want to do this with a man who tried to kill you and has hurt so many people that we love?" Ciara sighed angrily and stood up, "What is this? Some sort of last-ditch attempt to get me to leave Ben?"

Ciara rubbed her stomach, "Mom, Ben is the father of this baby." Hope inhaled deeply, "You don't have to have Ben in the baby's life. It would be so much better for you and the baby if you didn't. Ciara, you can say that you cheated on Ben and he's not the father, or you can go stay with your sister in London for a while and I'll tell Ben that you lost the baby." The more suggestions Hope gave, the angrier Ciara got.

Ciara looked at her mom incredulously, "You want me to LIE to Ben? Mom, since Ben found out that I was pregnant, ALL he has talked about is how excited he is to be a father and get a second chance to do things right." Ciara narrowed her eyes at Abigail and gave her a slight glare as she said that comment.

Hope put her hand on Ciara's shoulders, "So you're saying he's obsessed? Ciara, you and the baby will never be safe with Ben." Ciara put her tongue on the roof of her mouth as tears began to form, "So this is an intervention? T-to try to get me to leave Ben? I would NEVER lie to Ben about something like this!"

Roman walked up to Ciara, "Ciara, you know what Ben did to Will. How can you feel that you won't be putting your child in jeopardy by allowing it to be around a serial killer? He has already tried to isolate you by making you quit your job here." Ciara breathed deeply trying not to get upset because it wouldn't be good for the baby. Ciara put her hands in the praying position, "Uncle Roman, I know and trust Ben. He would NEVER do anything to hurt me or the baby. Ben goes to the convenience store if I have a middle of the night craving, no matter what time it is or how soon he has to get up. He does everything for me. He holds my hand and my hair when I'm having morning sickness and riding the porcelain bus. He even keeps saltines by the bed just in case I want one or two or even a sleeve during the night. And Ben didn't MAKE me quit my job. He didn't think it was a good idea for me to be working on my feet all day while being pregnant. Ben brought up the idea and after WE discussed it together, we decided together that it would be best for me and the baby to quit. Ben has been the perfect boyfriend and baby daddy." Ciara sniffed trying to keep her emotions at bay. "Ben is the father of this baby, that is NEVER going to change. He and I are going to raise this baby together. And… you all can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."

Ciara stormed out of the pub without another word.

* * *

Ciara stormed into the loft and slammed the door behind her. Ben came out of the bedroom. "Hey what hap-" Ben was cut off by Ciara running to him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Ben pulled away after a moment. Ben rested his hands on either side of Ciara's face.

Ciara sighed angrily, "Let's go somewhere. Just the two of us, far away from Salem." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion and she continued, "W-we can go to New York, be with Jordan or I'll go to Poplar Buffs if you want. Anywhere you want to go." Ben rubbed his hands and pulled on Ciara's hair slightly, "Ciara, what… happened tonight?"

Ciara sighed angrily, "It wasn't a baby shower, but an intervention." Ben's confused look stayed. "My mom as well as most of my family was trying to convince me to leave you. My mom suggested that I go to London to live with Chelsea and she would…" Tears threatened to fall, "…she would tell you that I lost the baby." Ben looked at Ciara speechless.

"Wow." Ciara sighed, "Yeah. Wh-why should we raise our son or daughter in a place where everyone is against his or her father?" Ben rested his forehead on Ciara's, "Ci, this is your home. This is the place where you grew up. I-I can't ask you to uproot your life." Ciara rested a hand on Ben's cheek, "Ben, you stayed in Salem even though pretty much everyone here hates you and would like to see you get sent away. I-I don't want our child to be raised in an environment where all they hear is what a horrible person their father used to be."

Ben smiled a sad smile, "True, but Ciara… unfortunately, those are the facts. I don't want…. I don't think it's a good idea for us to go to some random place where you will have no family support. Either for you or for the baby or help with the baby once it's born." Ben gave Ciara a kiss on the forehead, "Look, we don't have to make any decisions right now. Why don't we-why don't we go to bed and sleep on it?" Ciara sighed and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. "I love you."

* * *

Ciara woke up the next morning and found the bed empty. Ben walked into their bedroom a moment later with a serving tray. Ciara let out a light laugh, "What is this?" Ben placed the tray on the bed, "I figured after last night you could use a little lazy time. So I made you my _famous _pancakes. But I didn't expect you to be up already. Way to ruin the surprise." Ben chuckled and Ciara couldn't help but laugh.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure your pancakes are the reason I'm pregnant." Ciara winked at Ben. Ben sat down next to Ciara, "So, did you think about it?" Ciara sighed, "Yeah. A-and you're right. I was making a decision because I was upset. I-If you're okay with it, I want to stay in Salem and raise the baby here."

Ben nodded and kissed Ciara's forehead. "Of course it's okay." Ciara smiled relieved.

* * *

After Ciara finished eating, Ben brought Ciara's hand to his lips and smiled slightly, "I have a surprise for you." Ciara eyed Ben curiously, "I thought breakfast in bed was my surprise." Ben stood up, "Oh no. This is something I've been planning for a while. Don't move." Ben walked out of their bedroom and poked his head back in a moment later, "Close your eyes." Ciara sighed and did what Ben said.

"Okay, open them." Ciara removed her hands and saw a picture of her and her dad from the party at the Brady Pub on a piece of wood with a quote painted below it:

_The moment you left me, my heart split in two._

_One side filled with memories, the other side died with you._

_I often lay awake at night when the world is fast asleep, and take a walk down memory lane with tears upon my cheek._

_Remembering you is easy, I do it everyday; but missing you is a heartache that never goes away._

_I hold you tightly within my heart and there you will remain._

_You see life has gone on without you, but will never be the same._

Ciara looked up at Ben with tears glistening her eyes, "How? Wha-" Ciara cleared her throat, "What made you decide to do this?"

Ben caressed Ciara's cheek, "I know how much your dad meant to you and I know you're missing him. I know that all this talk about me becoming a dad to your child has been making you miss yours. And I've always been fairly decent with my hands and wood." Ciara smiled, "Decent?! Babe, this is amazing. Thank you, Ben." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and Ben rested his hands on Ciara's back lightly.


End file.
